The present invention relates generally to an improvement applied to baseball equipment on which, more particularly, the applied improvement is to the baseball bat gripping handle.
In Little League baseball, for greater play value the baseball bat used is patterned after the adult counterpart, namely a plastic construction material substituted for wood, but what should be a seemingly identical grip-enhancing wrap on the baseball bat grip handle, such as that described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,481 for xe2x80x9cBASEBALL BAT WRAPPINGSxe2x80x9d issued to Tanguay on Mar. 18, 1969 is lacking. A guide also not followed is that for a grip-enhancing wrap as is found on golf equipment, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,086,062 for VENTILATED HANDLExe2x80x9d issued to Bray on Jul. 6, 1937. The differences noted is undoubtedly because on adult sports equipment, the higher prices and more critical needs during use of the benefit of grip enhancement, warrants the cost of actual application of the wrap to the handle, but this is not so for the less expensive plastic bats used in Little League baseball, and accordingly the sports equipment for the latter in appearance which should have the appearance of adult sports equipment, with due allowance for size, does not have this desirable cognitive sales feature.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a Little League-type baseball bat overcoming the foregoing and other shortcomings of the prior art.
More particularly, it is an object to provide a simulated xe2x80x9cadultxe2x80x9d spirally wound baseball bat grip handle using to advantage shapes characterizing such a winding and achieved without attendant prohibitive cost, all as will be better understood as the description proceeds.